


Clint "I don't know, I've just always wanted to give it a go" Barton

by efficaceous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Chastity Device, Dom Phil Coulson, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efficaceous/pseuds/efficaceous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a PWP I've had in my head. This is emphatically NOT in either of my two other Phlint-verses.<br/>As always, many thanks to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/fondueyourself/pseuds/fondueyourself">fondueyourself</a> who watches me write with a mix of horror and fascination, I suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint "I don't know, I've just always wanted to give it a go" Barton

Clint stared up, wide eyed, pupils blown. His cock head was an angry purple and his bare chest shiny with perspiration. Phil stood smirking at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, fully dressed with a William Westmancott suit coat that cost more than Clint’s first- Clint’s first and second anything, ever, really. 

“Do you want to come, Clint?”

Clint whined,tried to buck his hips up, but the four point restraints, though made of soft vat-grown ersatz deerskin, allowed for no such movement. 

Studying him impassively, Phil walked around the side of the bed and sat on the edge, with not even the barest corner of his jacket touching Clint, not wanting to risk the sweat droplets sullying the expensive fabric. 

“I’m just not sure you’re going to really appreciate what I’m about to do for you.” The smirk had returned to Phil’s face even as he nonchalantly examined his nails. “By draining your balls without wasting any energy on your pleasure, you’ll be particularly focused on our next mission. I’m just doing this to make you an even better asset, you know.”

Clint grunted his assent, or understanding, or even his disagreement. It was hard to tell, and Phil didn’t seem to particularly care. 

Finally content with the in-depth analysis of his cuticles, Phil looked up and captured Clint’s eyes with a gaze that conveyed just how much he was about to enjoy watching Clint emphatically not enjoy himself.

A wheezing gasp left Clint’s nostrils, as he jerked his chin down once, and then closed his eyes. A sharp swat to his right nipple made the eyelids fly open. 

“Watch me, Clint.” The voice was deceptively gentle now as Phil deliberately unbuttoned one silver cufflink and rolled up the sleeve and then paused. “I’m feeling kind today. Your behavior, while problematic, has been improving; I’ll use lube today. One of these days I won’t be feeling so benevolent.” 

After liberally drizzling lube over Clint’s cock, Phil lightly wrapped his fingers around the shaft, sliding them up with a slight twist over the head. He could already feel the pulsing vein signaling how close to the edge Clint was, could see his balls drawn up tightly to his body. They’d been edging for a few days, on and off, and Clint hadn’t come at all in over a week. This wasn’t going to take long.

Four. It took four slow, tight strokes before Clint’s thighs began to quake and the telltale ripples in his lower abdomen began. Phil slid his palm over the glans then pulled it away just before Clint’s whole body twitched, and come began to fountain up onto the straining torso. Each shot of semen accompanied a pulse of Clint’s cock, flexing and seeking some type of stimulation, any touch or feel. Nothing. Clint writhed and arched as best he could, gasping but unfulfilled, jaw clenching and unclenching, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Phil watched in fascination as a final spurt escaped, sliding slowly down Clint’s thigh. 

The air in the room cooled as Phil stood and used a wipe to clean his hand off. Clint’s eyes were bright, and even as his cock softened, the tension in his muscles remained. 

His back still turned, Phil spoke easily. “Well?”

“Uh... give me a second here.” Clint’s head dropped back and his eyes closed. He had a slightly pained, awed look on his face.

Pulling off the suit coat, Phil laid it carefully over a chair, then returned to the bed. After busying himself for a few minutes wiping off the most egregious off the come, lube, and sweat from Clint’s torso with a towel, he perched by Clint’s side again, running his fingers lightly over Clint’s flexed and spread shoulders. 

“We should really unbuckle you, I don’t want you to strain anything.”

Clint nodded, but didn’t move to make it any easier. Phil swiftly undid the fetters on each hand and ankle, unbolting them from their tie downs on the bedposts. The other man stayed, not so much stretched out now as puddled across the bed. Phil brushed a hand through the short brownish blond hair and down a stubbled cheek that nuzzled into his palm. 

“Phil,” The voice rumbled into a growl. “I feel like nothing happened. I still want to come. But my dick’s pretty convinced we already did.” A long pause stretched out as Phil continued to pet him. 

“Basically, that was awesome.”

“Really?” The disbelief was audible in Phil’s voice. “I really can’t say I see the appeal. You’re going to be pretty frustrated for a while.”

“Yeah but it’s like… it’s like you have all this power now. Like I can only feel good when you want me to.”

“When we decide you want to. I didn’t come up with this scheme, Mr. I-don’t-know-I-just-saw-it-in-porn-and-always-wanted-to-give-it-a-go Barton.” A considering sigh. “The idea has grown on me though. I actually saw a purple chastity cage that we could use on you-”

“-Hey now!” Clint tilted his head up indignantly. “I’m not wearing any chastity thing on a mission!”

“Of course you’re not. I just meant, for weekends like this. So after a ruined orgasm, we could lock you up and make sure you didn’t get tempted to touch yourself when I’m not around.”

“Oh. Yeah, actually. That could be good.” A sleepy grin swam up Clint’s features. “C’mere. And bring the blanket.”

Phil obliged and then lifted the cover to let Clint wind his way around until he was basically covering Phil from neck to knee. An experimental rut from Clint’s hips revealed that his cock was still totally disinterested. A quiet moan issued as Phil dropped a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Maybe tonight we can try overstimulating you after you come. But you’ll have to be tied up again.”

“Tyrant. You just like me at your mercy.”

“I do, actually. You’re mine.”

“Thank you.” Clint whispered. “I love belonging to you.”


End file.
